


Put It on a Button

by purplekitte



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Election season is a bad time to be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put It on a Button

Having sex in a men’s room in his campaign headquarters while running for Congress was possibly the stupidest thing Nathan Petrelli had ever done. At least he couldn’t be accused of trying to buy a vote. And, hey, the name Hiro was gasping was “Flying Man”, so maybe if someone did hear they wouldn’t work it out.

Hiro had his legs wrapped around his waist, proving much more flexible than Nathan would have thought the Japanese man to be.

Nathan bit into Hiro’s shoulder as he fucked him into the wall, the hard surface anchoring Hiro in place and letting him push deep into him.

Only Hiro, he decided, would yell “Yatta” as he came. Nathan came with a groan muffled against the overenthusiastic man’s mouth.

As he started to get dressed, Nathan found himself not looking away from Hiro and so still seeing something like admiration in his eyes.

“I’m not as good a person as you think.”

“You are a hero. You want to help your country.”

“You think people lead to help their constituents?”

“I am not a leader of people. My father want me to lead company, but I not because I would not be any good at it and would ruin company. My sister good for company; she do right.”

“You think I’ll do it right.”

“That is why you want to be in the Congress.”

“Maybe I’m just not as good at resisting my mother as you are your father and I can’t exactly push it off on Peter.”

“Flying Man is strong.”

“I appreciate that coming from you, Hiro,” Nathan said with his best politician smile.

Hiro beamed with happiness, practically dripping sincerity.

Nathan led them from the bathroom after peeking around corners paranoidly. The campaign headquarters were deserted, but then again it must have been very late at night.

He knew he was paying some people to be around around the clock, though, so he led them to the main assembly room, where a few coffee drinking secretaries and aides were still typing and milling around.

“Mr. Nakamura from the Japanese consulate,” Nathan introduced Hiro.

“Uhh… Mr. Petrelli… some of the volunteers made waffles. Do you want some?”

Nathan looked down at his watch. 7:04 a.m. “Send them up to the conference room for Mr. Nakamura and me.” Seeing the look on Hiro’s face he clearly understood what this part of the American diet this was. “Extra syrup.”


End file.
